


In the Family

by MiniNephthys



Series: Fatestuck [5]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family reunions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Family

Tohsaka Rin doesn't believe what isn't logical and can't be proven. This is a handicap for her as much as it is a boon in the Land of Smoke and Mirrors. She relies on the hard facts, on what makes sense, to get her through her difficult times.

The adult session doesn't make any sense. What could possibly have destroyed a group full of experienced magi that they could help with? Furthermore, how could they be recreated in another timeline as this group's parents without any apparent knowledge of the game? Rin suspects the phenomenon Shinji explained to her once known as 'trolling'.

That's why, when she of the Derse dreamers is chosen to deliver the bomb, when she passes through the crack and sees her father waiting for her, holding a glass of wine as he waits, she stops and stares. It's the wine that confirms it; Tokiomi would never just stand, float rather, and wait, even for his daughter.

This is her father.

"Holy _shit._ "  


* * *

  
"Swords?" Kiritsugu asks, looking over Shriou's choice in weaponry.

"I like swords," Shirou answers a little defensively. "They're my element, I wouldn't be able to use anything else as well anyway. ...So, guns?"

Kiritsugu's mouth twitches slightly upward at the corners. "I like guns."

A more relaxed smile from Shirou. "...hey, old man..."

"Yes?"

"Who is that?" Shirou nods his head at Irisviel, who had been watching the pair fondly.

A certain measure of happiness that was foreign to him comes into Kiritsugu's voice. "That's Iri. My wife. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah, I think I woul-" Shirou suddenly finds himself in a motherly hug. "N-nice to meet you?"  


* * *

  
Sakura regards Kariya with confusion. It is difficult to be spoiled rotten by someone living in an asteroid, but Kariya makes the attempt. Whenever she's the slightest bit unhappy, Kariya comes to her in an instant and tries his very best to make her smile.

She learns quickly how to better fake being happy. She doesn't want him to trouble himself too badly, when it seems like he'll hurt himself from all of the effort. He's a naturally kind person. He shouldn't have to.  


* * *

  
"Has it really come down to this?" Tokiomi murmurs, watching the creature that has them trapped here approach them. It flies slowly, taunting them. It knows that they can't escape. "An unstoppable being..."

Rin levels a glare at him, her gems already in hand. "I don't want you doing anything less than giving your all, Father. You would be a disappointment as a Tohsaka to give up hope here."

He starts a little, then smiles at her. "Of course not. I was merely being facetious for a moment."

Sakura draws her shadow magic around her and Kariya like a coat of armor. "Please don't worry, uncle. I can protect you."

Kariya lightly rests a hand on her shoulder.

Kiritsugu has long since prepared his best guns for this moment. He turns slightly to look over at Shirou.

Neither say anything to each other. They only nod at each other and turn back to the enemy.

He is almost here. The fight is on.


End file.
